


A Difficult Moon

by marien8



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: aka this will probably disappear if im unhappy with the editing i did, fuck this title btw, here for a good time not a long time, i dont know what im doing alright im just trying this out, the thornapple song slaps tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marien8/pseuds/marien8
Summary: It's been years since Teba has seen a full moon.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), in the future somewhere lmao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	A Difficult Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this a prologue i guess

The first fortnight without a Blood moon, Teba sees a black blur fall from the Roost. 

He’s on Revali’s Landing, just returned from the Flight Range, when he takes the time to admire the first full moon he’s seen in years. There used to be less blood moons when he was younger: twice a year at most, when he was still a fledgling and unable to make it to Warbler’s Nest on his own. Eight a year, once he began his training, and the year he killed his first Hinox he counted 14.

The year Tulin was born, there were 20. 

A fear Teba has never managed to shake gripped his heart that first night under the red Moon. He’s not the only Rito in the village that is plagued by it: some grow restless as the Blood Moon approaches, won’t -or can’t- sleep the night it arrives.

Tonight, Teba imagines that the whole village heaves a sigh of relief at the sight of the untainted full moon. It must be the wind, because Teba returns after everyone else in the village is asleep. 

And so Teba is the only one to see the black blur hurtling past the full moon.

He’s off the Landing before he has consciously decided to do so. The shape is indistinct: too far away and moving too fast for Teba to make out what it is. He nosedives past it in the hopes to catch it in the upcoming draft. Something brushes through his feathers, and the gentle breeze he was expecting blasts both him and the shape up, crashing and careening through the air. 

The gale pushes them higher than the Roost, and Teba cartwheels wildly before he gets his wings under control. The stranger -after brushing past them, Teba is sure they’re a someone, and not a something- lurches down again, and Teba collides with them from underneath with enough force that the two of them pitch towards the grounds circling Lake Totori.

Teba is sure they'll reach the Warbler’s Nest like this, even without the use of his wings now he has the stranger awkwardly wrapped around him. He’d rather aim for the Flight Range, where the snow will cushion what Teba is loathe to call a landing, but he’s too unsure of his rescuee’s grip to change course now. 

It’s more like a crash as they drop down near the stones of Warbler’s Nest. Teba groans as he picks himself up and checks his bow. Everything seems to be in order, although most of his gear hangs awkwardly and his quiver is askew. 

The stranger hasn’t moved from where they’ve come to a stop after rolling from Teba’s back. Now he has the full moon behind him, Teba realizes the stranger is a Rito. No Hylian cloth can imitate the way the light bounces off the stranger’s feathers.

He turns the Rito on their back: they’re breathing, thank Hylia, but their face- He doesn’t know their face, and no name comes to mind. Teba isn’t as social as Saki would like him to be, but he would at least recognize any Rito’s family from plumage and coloring. 

But Teba doesn’t know this Rito: although the red markings around their eyes and the large wings would be hard to miss around the village. The rito is dressed like a warrior of great skill, with armor of worn leather and thick cloth. 

He’s missing something, Teba’s sure of it. 

Teba doesn’t know what he’s missing until after he has dragged the stranger home, put them in his nest and waited for them to wake. He doesn’t realize when the stranger wakes and tells him his name, and he still doesn’t get it the second or third time the stranger insists he’s the Rito champion of old, and that his name is Revali.

That, Teba can believe. There would’ve been more fledgelings named after the Rito champion if it wasn’t presumptuous to do so. But to be the actual Champion Revali, returned from the dead after a hundred years- That’s simply impossible. He tells Revali so.

“Give me my bow and I’ll prove it.” Revali says. 

Teba doesn’t believe Revali can fly right now, or even walk if he wished to do so. But he won’t deny the Rito his pride, so he doesn’t mention it.

“I can’t give you the Great Eagle Bow.” Teba says instead. Revali notices that Teba rejected to call the bow his, and his already sour face sours even more.

“The Elder gifted the bow to Link-” Teba begins: he doesn’t even get to explain who Link is, because Revali screeches, loud enough that Teba worries the whole village will come knocking.

“To Link!” Revali shrieks, flailing wildly, and promptly falls backwards out of the nest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just trying out ao3 cause i do not know where to go with all this revalink content im creating for no reason  
> is there an active revalink discord? ma'am? spare discord server ma'am? please?


End file.
